


New York State of Slime

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Crossover, F/M, Gen, It Still Beats Soccer, M/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	New York State of Slime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syllic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllic/gifts).



Looking out the window, at ruined miles of his beloved city, dripping in green acidic alien goo, Dan griped, "This was not what I had in mind!" 

"Well, Danny, you _did_ say you wanted something more interesting than soccer to report." Casey shrugged. He was glad for once that Charlie was out of town.

"Plus, you know a Renaissance always follows a Dark Age," was Jeremy's astute observation.

"That's right, sweetie," Natalie said, kissing him on the cheek.

"It looks like The Avengers have things under control, finally." Isaac noted.

"Maybe Tony Stark would buy the network!" Dana pondered, plotting.


End file.
